


And you'll watch in wonder

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Дело Декабристов | The Decembrists (TV)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Лидер заговорщиков – и император. Человек в короне – и человек в кандалах. Исход предрешен. И все же...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	And you'll watch in wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** трек Matt Maeson – Put it on me; видеоряд «Дело декабристов»  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 02:28, 48 МБ  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[And you'll watch in wonder](https://vimeo.com/508119361) from [Union of Salvation](https://vimeo.com/user132778064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
